Sprinkler systems are a widely used and effective means for protecting people and property from fire damage. In structures such as office buildings and hotels the sprinkler heads are often semi-recessed into the ceiling, generally out of sight and out of harm's way. However, the same sprinkler heads in a warehouse environment are often somewhat exposed and subject to damage. This is particularly so when forklifts and other similar apparatus are used to move objects around and lift them to heights approaching the sprinkler heads. Because of this, sprinkler heads are often bumped by objects being carried by forklifts causing the sprinkler head to be seriously damaged or even broken away from the water pipe. The common result is a rush of water from the broken sprinkler head which not only disrupts operations but also often causes extensive damage to the products and material in the area.
Recognizing this, cages are often used around the sprinkler head. However, although the cage may protect the sprinkler head from minor jarring, the cages are woefully inadequate to protect against sprinkler head damage when loads are being moved about by mechanical means, such as forklifts. Not only are the forces exerted against the cage and sprinkler head sufficient to break the entire sprinkler head off of the water pipe, the cages tend to bend under impact sufficiently so that the bent cages themselves end up damaging the sprinkler heads.